


Be Brave

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Family, Fanvids, Gen, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: Family is a battlefield.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Michael Burnham & Amanda Grayson, Michael Burnham & Sarek, Michael Burnham & Spock
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



**Title:** Meet Me On the Battlefield  
**Artist:** Svrcina  
**Fandom:** _Star Trek: Discovery,_ with additional footage from _Star Trek_ (2009), _Star Trek III: The Search for Spock,_ _Star Trek_ "Journey to Babel" and _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ "Sarek"  
**Characters:** Sarek, Amanda Grayson, Michael Burnham, Spock


End file.
